


A Perfect Match

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, word:- match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A nostalgic Sam purchases an item of clothing, but Dean isn't at all pleased!





	A Perfect Match

"Look Dean. It's a perfect match for the one I used to have!"

Dean's features curled up in disgust. "You're joking, Sammy! It might've been okay when you were a floppy haired kid, but now….!"

"You've always hated that shirt, but it was really cool!"

:

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam, with an idiotically happy smile on his face, held the hideous pink tee against his chest, the stylized dog on its front a darker shade of cerise.

"I'll take it," Sam said to the girl behind the counter.

:

"Dude. I am never, and I mean never, going to be seen with you if you wear that abomination," Dean growled.

Sam elbowed him and grinned. "Yes, you will. Maybe I'll lend it to you if you're good. Your bark is worse than your bite after all!"


End file.
